As is known in the art, closet flanges are conventionally used for receiving the anchor flanges of a water closet for securing the same to an adjacent floor surface. The closet flange conventionally is fixedly secured to the upper open end of a drain pipe which normally projects up to or partly through the floor surface. Such connection is usually be lead or other pipe fastening. Heretofore due to transverse stresses upon the water closet when the closet flange has become fractured or broken, the water closet can tip and has lost its seal and snug tight connection with the floor surface.
A conventional practice is to disconnect the water closet and thereafter with a very arduous effort remove and replace the existing closet flange and assemble a replacement closet flange. This normally takes the average worker approximately two to three hours due to the difficulty of removing the existing closet flange and replacing it.
An investigation into prior earlier patents was conducted in the Patent Office Records under Class 4, Sub-Classes 252, Class 137, Sub-Class 315. Prior art attachments of part of a water closet to other part of a water closet and means for anchoring water closets to floors and drain pipes are illustrated in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 572,575; 1,041,905; 946,861; 605,780; 2,017,600.